mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Changing a Light Bulb
|characters= Electroids |previous= Rockball |next= Wrong Colors}} Changing a Light Bulb is the eleventh episode in the first season of Mixels. It was released exclusively on iTunes and Google Play on March 19, 2014 and later released on Cartoon Network's website on May 5, 2014. It later finally aired on TV on August 31, 2014 as part of Mixed Up Special. Synopsis The Electroids mix to MAXimize their fun when changing a lightbulb. Episode Summary In a classroom in the Mountain City, Teslo prepares to teach Volectro and Zaptor about changing a light bulb. Volectro questions if they would ever need to know that, following his question, the light bulb blows. The three search in the dark for a light bulb, finding a Hamlogna Sandwich, a Cubit and finally a light bulb. Teslo realizes they'll need to Max to reach the socket. The trio Max and plug in the light bulb, which does not have enough power. The Max plugs its tail into the wall to charge it which overloads it, causing the Lightbulb Sun to blow. Transcript Songs *Light Bulb CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Teslo *Zaptor *Volectro Maxes *Electroids Max Trivia *This is the first episode where only one tribe (the Electroids) are seen. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp in Mixed Up Special. This was the first marked appearance of this episode aired on TV. *Teslo's intelligence is first shown in this episode. *Zaptor's hamlogna sandwich quote has become quite popular. Shuff mentions Zaptor when he pulls out a hamlogna sandwich instead of a Cubit in Wrong Colors. Hamlogna Sandwiches have become a running gag within the series since the release of this episode, and played a central role in the episode Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. *Volectro has a lower-pitched voice in this episode than in others. *This is the first episode with the Electroids where they never shock themselves. *This was the last episode with a Max, or any Maxes, until Mixel Moon Madness. *This episode reveals that the Lightbulb Sun is directly connected to the Electroids' domain. It is also shown that it can be blown like a regular light bulb can. *In production order, this episode introduces the Electroids, which fits as the other two tribes in Series 1 (the Infernites and Cragsters) were introduced in the previous produced episode, "Coconapple". This is also the episode to introduce the concept of Maxes in production order. *Footage from this episode was used in The Wonderful World of Mixels. Broadcast This episode and "Rockball" are the only episodes that went unaired standalone on Cartoon Network in the United States. This episode later aired on Cartoon Network on August 31, 2014 during "Mixed Up Special", after "Epic Comedy Adventure". The special's ratings are unknown. Continuity *This is the fifth episode with a Max. ("Cookironi", "Hot Lava Shower", "Electrorock", "Mailman") *This is the second episode to show interior of the buildings of the Mountain City. ("Hot Lava Shower") *This is the fifth absence of Flain. ("Electrorock", "Pothole", "Mailman", "Another Nixel") Errors *Teslo's mortarboard tassel switches sides variously throughout the episode. *When Volectro is holding the cubit, his arm joint is attached to his lip until it cuts to Teslo, where it goes back to normal. *When Teslo has his tail spotlighting on himself, the grey band on his right arm is extended to his elbow. *When it cuts back from the closeup of Teslo, the broken light bulb is no longer visible. *The Electroids Max's tail prongs are not facing the proper way of the plug when he attaches it in, yet the plug still reacts. *When the Electroids quickly all touch the cubit, Teslo's hands are on the right and Volectro's are on the bottom. However, when the flower comes out, Volectro is on the right and Teslo is on the bottom. Allusions *'How many blank does it take to change a light bulb?' - The German name for Changing a Light Bulb ("How many does it take to change a light bulb?" when translated) and the line Teslo says at the end of the episode are both references to the famous type of joke telling how much of a certain person or thing it takes to change a light bulb. Memorable Quotes Video LEGO® Mixels Episode 11 Changing a Light Bulb|Full episode Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 1= Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Electroids Category:Episodes with a Max Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Season One